Final Wishes Remastered
by Reihoshido
Summary: He left what little he had to prove himself. Now he's living with the consequences. Robbed of everything she had shes working to gain her father's reputation back. The stigma follows them both. Will they fulfill their final wishes for acceptance? (Cannon Universe/ Author time line play.)
1. Chapter 1: Arrival to the Past

**Author Notes:** This is a re-post and revised version of my first and only fan-fict I posted 12 years ago. Life definitely took me away from fanfiction. I gained ground writing on different pro-boards and forums. My love of writing never left. A few years ago I tried to revisit this on my own time but many life struggles got in the way. Remember guys just because you abandon a love or hobby it can always be picked back up.I hope you enjoy this new updated version without disappointment. At an almost 2k word count for the first chapter I hope it suffices. I'm going to make it a goal of writing a chapter each week and revising on my days off. Please feel free to leave a review!When I have an idea of how this is going I can then plan a more stable posting schedule. Thank you for bearing with me! _~Reihoshido_

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own the rights or the characters of Rurouni Kenshin or Samurai X. 

* * *

**Chapter 1: Arrival to the Past**

* * *

He sighs, the deep, glorious exhale of all the negative thoughts that plagued his mind. Lids opening like the slow-moving tide, until the waves hit the rift, then color. Amber pools, blazing as the hot desert sun peered through the afternoon glare. These eyes held nothing of warmth or emotion. They glared through the crowd predatorily.

His sandals whispered against the ground eerily. His small stature was not to be fooled with the large aura surrounding him. The long flaming ponytail paired with the dark blue gi made a stark contrast. It had been two years since returning to this remote village. The sight of him gained whispers from the smaller groups.

Returning home had been a tough decision. One that weighed heavy on what was left of his mind. War was not something he wanted to think about. Nor the prying eyes and ears of the townsfolk. They certainly seemed to have gotten through the war unscathed. Perhaps it was their residential guardian. The thought of the large intimidating man made matters worse. Exhaling a small grumble, he pressed continually forward. These people were becoming a nuisance.

There were a few brave souls gathered and following him from a safe distance. The chatter grew and died down as he weaved through more people. The market was definitely growing crowded. His trained hears picking up bits of hushed voices

"Do you think the rumors are true?" "Isn't that? No it couldn't be?!"

The young Samurai turned his eyes in their direction. He smirked as the color drained from their faces. If they feared him now, he would give them something real to fear.

"Shhhhhh! He's right there do you want him to kill us all?" "Be cautious when around him."Did he ever have that scar? Is it true?" "Be quiet! That's the Battousai!"

The whispers and gossip faded as he glared at one of the girls whom had pushed another in front of him. He was not a fable or a rouse; something that they could play with. The girls scrambled out if sight, hurry as fast as their kimonos would allow them.

Woman were such feeble creatures. Playing with their naivety, these girls wouldn't know how to handle a man of his caliber. He paid them no mind. Not unlike a woman he had known. He grimaced, tracing a finger around the still healing scar on his cheek. This mark would be his reminder, forever keeping those memories in the front of his mind.

The long walk would take him to a more secluded part of town. The path became more thick with foliage and trees. The area was more serene and calmer. No wonder why it was a wonderful area for a sturdy secluded shack. The smoke stack on the roof said there was a fire inside from a distance. Tightening his hand on the hilt of his sheathed katana he made his way to the door.

"Baka-deshi, were you expecting a warm welcome?" A gruff voice replied most sternly but with a hint of teasing. The young lad turned to the sound of the voice. How he hadn't seen him before. A large sake bottle was in his hand and it tilted it back to his smirking mouth.

"You haven't changed." He replied smoothly sizing up his old friend. The boy had changed somewhat. At least his eyes, but for the most part he could sense the smug angst of teenage rebellion still hanging off of him.

" I would have thought you would have grown up you baka. Yet you return to the master you betrayed. How can you possibly think I would favor your presence."

Dark aggressive eyes met his molten gold. His master had another two feet to his height. Of all the men he had encountered, his sensei was the most intimidating. He straightened his posture. His gaze eventually breaking away from his master, he looked at his feet.

He knew he would get some flack from the old man. He was practically his father. Leaving home at 16 with the high hopes of becoming a soldier was not the plan his master had for him. A year into gaining ground he had been pulled into war.

"You think you have become a man. You think you are ready to learn because you have fought for this country. I don't think you have grown up at all you are still that lost child that has no idea what to do with himself. You may stay the night but after that you are on your own." His master replied. " Don't dare to think I'll take you back as my student so easily Baka-deshi."

The pupil nodded his head waiting for the tall man to walk beside him. His hand never strayed away from the hilt of his sword. There was much to discuss with his master, and only he could provide some answers.

"Sensei, would you teach me the final technique?" He stated flatly. His eyes meeting his masters once again. The tall ogre of a man used a fist to bop his pupil over the head.

" Kenshin you'd have to do a hell of a lot of training and growth before I'd ever think about doing that. I wouldn't keep your eyes set on that… After all isn't the fable of the Battousai enough. The star pupil of Himura Hiko. That was what you thought I wanted!" He laughed the last line out.

"You make me laugh kid, I don't know if you'll ever be ready… If you can stand a day of training with your old master tomorrow. Maybe… just maybe I might keep you around to cook for me!"

Wrapping a large white coated arm around Kenshin he guided him along to his shack. Kenshin's frown spoke volumes but there was no way to sway Hiko. He was a man set in his ways. If he wanted to learn that technique then he would have to live and play by Hiko's rules. This was going to be anything but thrilling.

The night began just as he had remembered from his youth, his sensei drinking too much. The redhead growled as he was made to cook another meal for the big goof. Why did he allow this guy to walk all over him? No matter what, Kenshin knew his master was way beyond him.

Threatening Hiko wouldn't get him anywhere aside from being under a freezing waterfall. That was just a matter of when his sensei would throw that into the mix of training. A long night of pondering brought the young man to the wall by the window.

Sitting up, with his katana hilt leaning against the wall, he let his eyes close. Little did he know his master's view of him.

The boy was severely troubled. Hiko didn't even know if he would be able to bring him out of it. Training pertained to focus but in the matters of the heart and mind, that's where sake came in. Well it at least worked for Hiko, that and a partner with loose connections for a night down at the bar.

With a glare like that no sort of relief was going to come to the little idiot. Perhaps he had a solution. That sort of plan couldn't be executed anytime soon. Holding his fore-head he returned to his futon for the night. Tomorrow he would make his apprentice atone for his stupidity.

* * *

"Again!, For a young boy who wants to be a man, that is the wimpiest swing ever." Hiko leaned against a large boulder sipping on a cup of sake. His student was heaving large gasps of air. Hiko was not the type to skip out of training. After running Kenshin through several Katas, he just had to make him repeat the last one he had ever taught the idiot. Kenshins sword play was almost perfectly executed. But it was cold like the steel in his grip. His eyes and expression didn't show he had something to fight for. "When I said today would be full of training, I didn't expect this…"

Kenshin gritted his teeth, how much longer was this dumb drunkard going to drill him. Didn't he realize he wanted to be his equal. "Your stance is crooked, and your arms look like wimp noodles. If the enemy were about to attack you'd do little to protect your comrades."

"Why?" The question startled Hiko from examining his sake jug. "Why are you treating me the same?" That cold killer stare was focused on Hiko's bemused face again. Perhaps he could get through to his student after all. That glare, though intimidating to most, just made Hiko laugh. He was just as childish as ever.

" You don't give me a reason to. So,you can stop your whining and get your manly ass under that waterfall. Or you can go cry in the bushes like you did as a child." Hiko stood to his full stature adjusting the katana at his hilt. "Unless there is something else you'd like to add?" Hiko raised an eyebrow waiting to see what the young man would do.

There was a strike of steel against steel. Sparks glinting of the blades, before they broke apart. The scowl and determination were Hiko's only answer. This is how it was going to be then. Why did he have to save a child with a stubborn streak?

"You don't like me talking down to you! Show me how you really feel you little idiot! You're still hot tempered!" Hiko shouted coming after his pupil with a whirlwind of a frontal assault. Kenshin kept his ground but his masters strikes were well placed and his arms felt like jello. "You have nothing to say! Then show me what a man you are!" Hiko's trench coat billowed as he threw it off to the side.

Kenshin retaliated with a comeback of strikes. Sweat powering down from his temple. This was not the first time he had fought a stronger opponent. He had lived and come out on top. Why would this be any different? His sensei disappeared in a blur, sweat making the young samurai blink continuously. This was not good!

They collided again, one panting more than the other. "You were never a child that liked to listen."Kenshin gritted his teeth trying to push back with all his strength. "What did I tell you about your footing?" Hiko side stepped letting Kenshin clamor to the ground. He smacked the end of his sheath against his subordinate's head. "Idiot.." The younger man passed out immediately after. Sighing heavily, he carried him over his shoulder. He was so small from a far it looked like he was carrying a child. A overwhelmingly annoying man child. Laying the lad down on a tatami mat, he judged the weight of his sake jug. Not enough to deal with a man child at the sound of empty sloshing. A trip back to town was needed desperately. Sake could soothe a lot for him right now. His apprentice would have an amusing wake up later.

* * *

A/n: Okay guys I have a new chapter two in the works. I've been spell checking and making sure to get the meat of this chapter outlined. Don't forget to leave a review if you so choose. Keep on smiling :) ~ _Reihoshido_


	2. Chapter 2: Present Horrors

**Author Note :** _Here is the next chapter as promised. An update of chapter three will be in the works and hopefully posted by this weekend._

 _Thank you, Nvelvet1 to for telling me I had misspelled Kaoru's name. I have fixed them all. Thank you for your review! ~Reihoshido_

 **Warning!:This chapter has themes that may make some readers uncomfortable.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Rurouni Kenshin or its characters.**

 **Chapter 2: Present Horrors**

* * *

The splash of water against stone back dropped the chirping of crickets. The moon almost full shimmered in ripples across the surface of the small garden pond. The small red bridge over the tended pond held a small figure. Long, black hair was pulled back in a high ponytail. A red ribbon with long loops held it in place. She shifted her sandaled foot against the wooden boards keeping her above the pool. Her small pouted mouth was in a thin line.

The events of the day were less than satisfactory, hence bringing her to this area. The vibrance of her dark kimono contrasted with the white crane print. A red tassel of gold and red jeweled blossoms accented in her hair.

This wasn't how she assumed her life to be. Things had taken a turn for the worst two years prior. At the tender age of fourteen, and no father to claim her she had been given to this household. Given, sold and bought were also a few key factors. A prize for a samurai whom had lost his entire family.

All the wealth he had inherited didn't calm the insanity overwhelming the brain of her master. She couldn't see him as her fiancé. What ever deal that had been struck before her father's passing wasn't privy to her,

A deep sigh escaped her lips, pulling her shoulders down dejectedly. Large blue eyes sought out the bright lunar orb in the sky. This was her only place of tranquility.

"There you are," the seemingly sing song voice of her master broke the silence. "No use dwelling out in the cold." Her posture had stiffened as her master looped an arm behind her back to move her along.

His black gi and hakama matched her kimono in color. His white cropped hair opposite of her midnight locks. In appearances they looked like a happy couple from a far. "I have someone I think you should meet. We've been talking about you all day my dear."

"Whom is it?" Kaoru asked quietly, keeping her eyes cast down to her feet. "Little bird don't you worry, I won't let him harm you. This is just a business man I have known for years. He was a long-time friend of your father. You may have heard about him."

They approached the porch, he took a step up first. He outreached his hand for her to grab, which she did without hesitation. This had been common practice between them. Two years ago she would have thrown a fit. There was no point knowing how he would react to her misbehavior. Proper girls avoided their gaze and stayed quiet.

The slide of the shoji had her face tilting up to the occupants of the room. A man with light brown hair parted down the center smiled widely with his legs crossed. His square glasses rested at the tip of his nose.

"Ah Enishi! This must be the little bird you told me about," He rested his gloved hand against his chin, tapping his bottom lip.

"Kaoru, this is Takeda Kanryu," Enishi smirked , looping his arm around hers and pulled her into the room.

Sitting Kaoru across from their guest, he gestured for Kaoru to pour Kanryu a cup of tea. "What a charming young girl? What other talents is she good at Enishi." Kanryu mused. "A girl like her could fetch a beautiful penny. What exactly are you doing with her?"

Kaoru kept her head tilted down, her bangs hiding her blue eyes. Rage was building inside of her. How dare this man talk to her like an object?! She finished pouring the cup of tea and sat back down next to Enishi. What exactly did these to men plan to do with her?

Chuckling Enishi leaned on to the table giving a scary smile to Kanryu. "She has many fine talents. She's the daughter of late master Kamiya. The last predecessor to his dojo. She is the only one to know of his clan's sword fighting techniques. She is the sole heir of the Kamiya. Her sons will be strong and from a pure shogun line." Enishi stated quite proud of his bounty.

Kaoru fisted her hands in her kimono beneath the table. The fine silk the only thing preventing her from acting out again. This was a ploy once again by Enishi. She was just tool he could charge other men to use. If she could get a hand on a sword then things would be different. They had removed any sort of weapon from the premises. The guards wielded guns and getting shot at was not an idea she wanted test. For now, Kaoru had to continue biding her time.

"Would you ever consider loaning her out for a night? She could help seal the deal at a meeting I have. A pretty woman also helps lighten the mood." Kanryu smiled eyes, dancing with delight. "Talk to me about prices and I may consider."

Kaoru tried to tune the rest of the conversation out . She didn't want to know how much money this disgusting man would pay for her services. Not that she would see a penny of it anyway. Enishi had a tough hand on the papers to her dojo. Claiming her father owed his father a debt, and she was the only one left of the clan to fulfill it.

The white-haired man shook the guests hand signaling the deal had been sealed. Kaoru didn't know exactly what Kanryu wanted from her for this meeting. She assumed it was the run of the mill from past situations.

"I'll send a carriage for her arrival in two nights. Pleasure doing business as always Enishi." Kanryu stood adjusting his tan western suit. "I must bid you good night, for I have other business to attend to."

"Safe travels, friend:" Enishi replied taking in the posture of the woman beside him. She would help him build his empire to take down the man whom betrayed their family.

"Kaoru, you may retire for the night." He replied quickly standing to head to the shoji. Stalling for a moment with his back turned he continued to speak.

" I'll debrief you on what I want you to do regarding Kanryu tomorrow. You better do as I say, or I'll burn your precious dojo to the ground. Do I make myself clear?"

Kaoru glared at him in return whilst shaking her head in understanding. There was little she could do to save the dojo with him having enough fire power for his own personal army. The shoji closed quietly leaving her with the rest of her musings.

How could she obtain the documents to gain back her father's land? Even a mop was a possible weapon in her eyes. He made her blood boil. She was a Kamiya, not a soft little lamb. Maybe this time she could make a better escape plan.

Drawing closed the door, Kaoru looked down the hallway both ways. Enishi was very unpredictable. This time of night he could pop out at any time for the sport of it. Hurrying down to her room she closed the door quickly. Shoulders bouncing up and down from her anxiety.

"Anxious little bird?" Kaoru turned with her eyes wide. Enishi had waited for her on purpose. Her back hit the flat of the wall. "You know what I think of that glare little crane. Do I need to remind you?"

* * *

He hadn't had a pleasant dream in a couple years. It wasn't comfortable for him to lay down on a futon. When you are incapacitated you don't have much of a choice, where you sleep. Sweat gathered on his brow as he was pulled into the depth of his dream.

Smoke filled the room, debris sifting through the air, making it hard to catch his breathe. The smell of burned flesh and blood coated the air, making him want to vomit. The cannon balls had blasted straight through the siding of the building. Rice paper shojis, and fallen beams littered his path. Groaning he moved to lean onto the palm of his hands.

Between the dust, the scent of gun powder carried in what was left of the room. Someone was crying out in pain, followed by gurgling. Standing by the doorway he kept his hand on his hilt. By the measure of their ki they would be investigating the grounds. It wouldn't be long until he encountered the enemy. The shadows flickered against the walls of the hallway. Taking a deep breath the samurai prepared an ambush of his own. Trying to quell the heartbeat drumming in his ears he centered himself.

Kenshin sat up so quickly, gasping for breath. Feeling like he may vomit he ran outside expelling what little he had in his stomach out into the bushes. Taking a few steps backward he fell onto his behind. His body trembled, as he looked down at his shaky palms. Trying to calm his breathing he laid back once again, the back of his hand laid over his forehead.

There was no honor from waking up in this manner. Kenshin focused on the stars in the middle of the clearing. Keeping count of the stars until his breathing eventually calmed. He was in serious need of a warm bath. He was welcomed back to the cottage with the sounds of wildlife. Checking for the ki of his master he deduced he might be at the local bar.

The samurai prepared the bath house to have a hot bath. Waiting for the water to come up to temperature meant he could cook a meal with left-overs for his sensei. Hiko hadn't changed in the small amount of time he had been gone. Why couldn't he see that he had just chosen his own path?

Observing the abode of his master he noticed many delicately crafted cups. Little details of painted flowers, cranes and bonsai trees were the most common theme. Keeping these nuisances to himself for now, he pulled out a delicate bowl to fill.

Laughing loudly in the back of the tavern, Hiko pounded back another cup of sake. This was not the most humbling of appearances. Getting drunk at the local bar hadn't been his initial plan for the evening. It did however get his mind off the young man knocked out on his floor.

* * *

Hiko grumbled while disengaging from the kimono clad women hanging on him. "Do you have to leave so soon?" One pouted whilst re-adjusting her kimono back over her shoulder. If only the young one hadn't of popped in unannounced he might have brought her home.

"Don't you worry that little heart of yours. You won't miss me for long," Hiko winked leaving a hefty amount on the table for his bill. The girls scrambled to get a tip out of the amount, leaving Hiko an uninterrupted departure. Women they were always after money, hence why he didn't want to take on a wife.

He rubbed his eyes to keep the building migraine at bay. Stumbling through the forest made him feel almost as reckless as his student. The thought made him snort with laughter. Parting more foliage in the dark, he could see light from his home. The smoke from the bathhouse was a dead give away to the younger man's exact location.

Perhaps he made food and left some out for him? Opening the front door revealed that he had in fact thought of his master. Maybe he wasn't a complete idiot after all. Grabbing a bowl full of food, he sat himself by the fire. The night had become chilly with the crisp spring weather. The slide of the shoji alerted him to Kenshin's entry.

"Did you have a nice nap?" Hiko questioned between bites. Feeling the tell-tale glare on the back of his head Hiko smirked. The shift of weight on the floor made him aware his student was walking towards him.

"If you would call that a nap." Kenshin replied sitting on his heels across from Hiko. His eyes that cold ember of determination. "The bruise on my head is surprisingly dealt from a man that crafts pottery."

A bowl plummeted towards his face but was expertly caught by Kenshin. " You could have added in some protein. Would have made the meal more enjoyable." Hiko stood and began gathering the tea kettle and water.

"I didn't have time to fetch any. It was dark by the time I awoke." Kenshin replied off-handedly. Hiko nodded setting the tea kettle over the fire.

"Was it how you imagined?" Hiko asked watching the coals of the fire. "Tell me of your battles, apprentice."

* * *

Kaoru sat sobbing on her futon pulling the edges of her sleeping yukata closer to her body. It had been an hour since Enishi had left. She was still trembling from what he had done. Her hair wildly splayed out all around her. He had only left bruises where they wouldn't be seen. These would fade , but the ones on her mind would never fade.

Two years she had endured his abuse. The first time he had done something like this she had fought like mad. He had given her split lip and bruises across her face. Her arm had been in a splint for two months. After many nights of trying to escape Enishi, Kaoru knew there was no end to his madness.

Her eyes burned as she blinked back the tears. The sobbing had turned into a snuffled panting. The moonlight cast shadows of the window across her frame. She needed to gather her thoughts enough to make a fool proof plan. Kaoru just needed the perfect opportunity and a weapon.

Leaving the compound to Kanryu's dinner party was an opening she could take advantage of. Enishi would not be there. Kanryu wasn't a man she feared. Being able to pull a surprise on him might be difficult. Her plan would have to coincide partially with Enishi's. He would give her all the information she needed to manipulate the meeting into her master's favor.

As crazy as Enishi was that didn't mean he was a fool. If he thought for one minute she would escape he would make it impossible for her to do so. Acting too well behaved or too aggressive would lead to failure. Kaoru couldn't take anymore failures.

Enishi would only keep her around for so long. With long black hair and a gentle face, he often went delusional and confused her with his sister. He would be wicked and hurt her until she screamed. Then he would apologize over and over. His dark brown eyes dilating with psychosis as he cradled her tear-stricken face.

Kaoru knew she was more than just a fantasy puppet. Her father was probably rolling around in his grave at the sight of this. The nighttime sounds lulled her into an exhausted slumber.

* * *

Tea had been enjoyable with its formalities. Kenshin didn't open up to him as much as Hiko had hoped. Perhaps he wouldn't take the battle of war as well as he had. How many men had his apprentice killed in action? Trying to push Kenshin to talk about the subject didn't seem to be helping either. There were definite trust issues. The man had left for a little over two years and he could still read him like a book in some ways.

His apprentice was different now. The hardened expression constantly worn on his face and the ember eyes he had to become used to. The Battousai, that is whom Kenshin had grown to be. This was not the same boy he had saved from the clutches of slavery. This was a man whom was beginning to show he had no feelings.

The great thing about local bars is anyone could find the most recent gossip. He had been keeping tabs on the war after Kenshin had ran away. Hiko sighed finishing his cup of tea. " Either, dull the pain or find another way.." Hiko commented quietly to Kenshin as he stood and stretched. "I however need to find my futon and sleep off the stupidity of the day."

Kenshin had been too busy with his thoughts he had been in a trance looking at the fire. His gaze followed Hiko's stature as he opened the shoji. As if he would turn to sake full force like his master. You couldn't protect yourself if you were drunk. A drink here or there wasn't too bad but Hiko definitely over did it.

'Find a way to heal the pain' How did Hiko know he was hurting the way he was. With how many men he had killed, he didn't know what to think on the matter. Their faces were all etched into his mind, and he remembered their names. What he wanted to do with that information he was unsure. Guilt was a hard pill to swallow. His dreams would never let him rest as the ghosts would always win.

Leaning against the wall, with his sword propped up beside him Kenshin settled in for his own slumber. This time it was of his own accord.

* * *

A/N: Please leave a review, I'd be happy to reply back to you. Hope you enjoyed this new chapter! Keep Smiling ~ _Reihoshido_


End file.
